


a little bit of fun

by wow_thanks_im_cured



Category: SPN
Genre: Danneel Harris - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Evil Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Gabriel - Freeform, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, M/M, Ruby (Genevieve Cortese), SPN - Freeform, Soulless Sam Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, bella - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, genevieve cortese - Freeform, matt cohen - Freeform, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thanks_im_cured/pseuds/wow_thanks_im_cured
Summary: dean and ruby gets into an argument





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fanfic so hope you enjoy :)

"Sam i cannot fucking believe you right now" Dean yelled as he threw a punch to the wall. 

"Dean calm down" Sam said as he backed away from his brother, in fear they may get into another fight. 

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down when you're fucking a demon, Sam!" he shouted as he looked over to ruby standing in the corner acting innocent. 

"Bitch" he muttered under his breath as he stared her down.

"DON'T CALL ME A FUCKING BITCH" she yelled running at him.

He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.She felt a bit of tingle in between her legs when he did so. It was something so.... hot about dean when he's all fired up. She tried ignoring the feeling as he let her go. 

"Bitch" he whispered into her ear as he shoved past Sam, leaving them in the motel room. Dean walked to the nearest bar in hopes to get drunk and forget about everything.

**********

"Sam how long are you going to be gone this time" Ruby asked as the both got dressed. 

"Hopefully i'm back before you and Dean kill one another" He said as he walked closer to her. They held hands for a brief moment before he kissed her goodbye, as he went to go hunt down a leviathan on his own. 

Ruby sighed as he left. She thought about how she was going to have to be alone for the next few days unless, Dean comes back sooner than planned.


	2. Well shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam gets an eyeful

It's been 3 days since Sam has left. Dean came back this morning disappointed that it was only that bitc- Ruby there. He just entered the room and slipped into bed without a fuss.

 

*********

"All i'm saying is you do not know everything AND WE SHOULD GO FUCKING HELP YOUR BROTHER" Ruby argued as Dean rubbed his hands down his face in frustration.

 

"If my brother were in trouble, id know" Dean growled trying not to argue.

 

"What, so now you have some fucking psychic powers or something" she laughed. 

 

"Ruby shut up" he he sighed as he didn't feel like arguing. 

 

"No" she said as she put her hand on her hips ... there's that tingle again.

 

"I swear to fucking god i will kill you. You may have taken advantage of my brother but i can see right through that meat suit" He said as he stood up facing her.

 

"Go to hell" she said as she started to pack her clothes.

 

"Already been, sorry couldn't bring you back a souvenir" he laughed sitting back down. 

 

"You know what, i'm done with your arrogant, self centered, selfish self" She said as she threw a piece of clothing onto the bed.

 

"Uh huh" he said.

 

"And- and i hate you" She said, taken aback by his simple reply, as he would usually argue with her.

 

"okay" he said, taking a sip of water.

 

"O-okay really. Why aren't you arguing back" she said as she approached the table. He stood up and faced her, eyes filled with anger and lust. She felt a shiver go down her spine as they stared at each other. He slowly stepped closer to her. She tried moving her mouth but nothing was coming out. She's never felt this way before, except, with Sam. Before, Dean could take another step, she kissed him. The kiss was passionate and rough at the same time. This is what she wanted- needed. Dean picked her up, carrying her to the closest bed. He kissed along her jawline, neck, until she finally tried taking her shirt off, impatiently.

 

"Dean, need you- want you" She loaned as her shirt finally came off. He unclothed her until she was in only her panties. He took his time to sucked on each nipple as she tried to satisfy the tingling in her panties. With each minute passing by, her pantied got soaked.

 

"Please" she begged trying to pull them down.

 

He briefly got up to tie her hands shoved her head with a scarf. As he spread her legs open, she groaned trying to get free. He slid her panties down and blew cool air onto her clit causing her to groan. He slowly, took his time to lick small circles around her clit as she squirmed under her touched. 

 

"Fuck me" she yelled as he started to add more pressure onto her clit and inserting two fingers in her. She didn't even last 5 more minutes before her orgasm took over her body causing her to shake all over. Once she came to- Dean had already stripped down to his underwear unsure if this is what he should do. Her eyes pleading for his cock made him forget about his conscious. He untied her as she slid down to take them off for him, not wanting to waste anymore time. 

 

She took his cock in her mouth and took him as far as she could before gagging. She groaned in his cock, causing him to groan. Soon, he became the impatient one and lifter her back onto the bed. He looked up at her to make sure she was sure, before he continued anything else. She nodded her head and he entered her in one thrust.

 

There was no movement for a few seconds before he started to pound into her like there was no tomorrow. 

 

"AHH FUCK" she yelled as dean continued to fuck her. She looked up st the door and saw Sam standing there. She tried to speak but couldn't form a word. 

 

"I- De- sa- ugh" she said, as dean continued to fuck her. Sam stripped from his clothes and started jacking off to the scene in front of him. Soon he walked over to dean and kneeled down to lick his puckered hole. Dean jumped and turned around to face sam.

 

"Sam- I- uh" he said trying to explain himself. 

 

"I don't care" he said as he pulled ruby up. Her legs were wobbly and she could barely stand up. 

 

"Glad you could join us" she said as she stood on all fours. Dean laid beneath her and Sam lubed his cock up neforeblining it up with her puckered hole. At once, they both thruster into her making her scream. By now, she didn't care who heard her. She had 3 more orgasms as Dean felt his approach. 

 

"Cum for me daddy" she said, pouting her lips causing him to explode all over. They shared a deep kiss as Sam pulled out and his seed squirted all over her back side. He went to grab a washcloth and wiped her clean as he collapsed on the bed. They lied there with Ruby in the middle.

 

"Fuck" Dean said. As they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
